Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention strip for winding around an elongate object, for example a pipe, but especially a cable.
In the art of cable splice closures, it is known to wrap tape around a cable in order to build up its diameter to that of a cable entry port of a splice closure, in order to seal the closure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,512 discloses a cable junction closure comprising a sleeve, a pair of rigid end plates for closing the spaces between the cables and the sleeve, an elastic tape wound around the cables for sealing any gaps between the cables and the rigid end plates, and an elastic tape wound around each rigid end plate for sealing any gaps between the end plates and the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,507 comprises a sleeve, sealing members with cable passage openings for insertion in the ends of the sleeve, and semi-circular sealing elements in the form of individually removable bearing shells lining the cable passage openings of the sealing members, for adapting the openings to different cable diameters. In order to eliminate any air gaps between the cable and the surrounding bearing shells, a sealing tape or band is wound onto each cable.
German Patent No. 4135570 discloses a sealing strip for winding around a cable leading through a cable passage opening, to form a seal which fits between the cable and the cable passage opening. The inside of the strip facing the cable has a roughened surface to increase the friction between the strip and the cable. The roughened surface is formed by projecting friction elements, which may be made from fine-grained carborundum or emery embedded in an adhesive layer, or from metal or plastic teeth anchored in the material of the strip.